martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Heaven and Man Fusion
This article features the so-called '"Martial Peak"' of the novel. This was a boundary that all of the present Beyond Divinities yearned for and was considerably the highest peak of the 33 Heavens. The Asura Sutra and Holy Scripture were both peerless cultivation methods that spoke of the true meaning of the Great Dao. One explored the limits of the universe and the other explored the limits of a martial artist. If both could be gathered together, just what would that be like? This was Asura and Immortal's greatest goal. Even the 100 billion year old Demon God's Tomb World's Spirit was just a shy away from reaching this step. The only known being known to have reached this state was Lin Ming after reaching the peak of True Divinity. Overview If one could practice the Holy Scripture and cultivate the body’s universe into perfection, and then practice the Asura Sutra and fuse the 33 Heavenly Daos together, similarly reaching perfection of the world universe, then whether it was inside or outside, one would achieve transcendence. By comparing these two together, verifying them and fusing them as one, just what boundary could one reach? The Fusion of Heaven and Man is a state truly surpassing the world. The Asura Road Master and the creator of the Holy Scripture were two peerless characters that existed 10 billion years ago. But, the two of them walked down completely divergent roads of martial arts. One focused within, one focused without – if one could simultaneously obtain the inheritances of these two peerless powerhouses and cultivate the outside and inside worlds, just what boundaries would one reach? If an unrivalled genius could fuse the two together then their future achievements would be unimaginable! One might even surpass the Asura Road Master and surpass the creator of the Holy Scripture, establishing a new boundary that had never been reached before! If one could unify the Holy Scripture and Asura Sutra, fusing together the universe of the body and world, then that would truly be becoming one with all of existence, becoming invincible! Lin Ming For a young Lin Ming, the martial road was everything. From when he was still a teenager up til the present, he sought only the peak of martial arts. Moreover, during the crisis of humanity, he desperately seeked strength, great strength capable of overturning the fate of humanity against the saints. At that time, the war between the saints and humanity would erupt in just several dozen more years. He couldn’t just watch helplessly on the sidelines as everything and everyone he cared for was annihilated. If so, then all Lin Ming could do was increase his strength as far as possible. Thus, he explored the road, sought supreme lucky chances, and fought for supremacy in this era. This lead to the discovery of the Asura Sutra and cultivated the outer universe of the body. Afterwards, after several dozen years Lin Ming would discover Holy Scripture and cultivate the inner universe of martial artists. After coming in contact with characters from 10 billion years ago such as the Asura Road Master's legacy, he had known the events from 10 billion years ago, Lin Ming then decided to carry an even greater burden of saving the entire 33 Heavens. To the Lin Ming at that time, he had a faint guess that if he could combine the Heavenly Sutra and Holy Scripture together, achieving perfection of within and without, simultaneously cultivating the universe of his body with the universe of the world to the limit, he would be able to reach an inconceivable boundary. Maybe with this he would be able to have his own strength rise drastically in a short period of time, enough so that he could help resist the great calamity. Of course, this so-called short period of time was likely far more than several hundred years… And after all sorts of events, he would reach this step even earlier with the help from the Asura Road Master.Category:Browse Category:Martial Road